


I dare you to tell me the truth

by Mimisempai



Series: Barisi Short Stories [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: As always with me, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Truth or dare?Rafael seems to be in a playful mood, which does not displease Sonny. Who will win?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729
Kudos: 33





	I dare you to tell me the truth

"Sonny, truth or dare?"

Sonny shuddered, because Rafael had leaned over to him and whispered the question in his ear. He shuddered with anticipation too because it was a little game they played from time to time to spice up their intimacy, although they didn't need it of course... the beauty of the game was that there was never a loser.

"Action" 

Sonny always answered action, because he knew that whatever Rafael asked of him, he would do it. Because that's what he loved. 

"Kiss me."

Sonny was slightly surprised, because it was an unusual request, Rafael usually liked to test him and asked for much more daring things. But he complied, and as with everything he did, he put his heart into it.

A simple kiss was not so simple when it came to Rafael and Sonny. They were both already well warmed up when they separated to catch their breath.

"Your turn Sonny." whispered Rafael, his eyes clouded with desire.

"Hm?"

"To ask me."

"Ah yes...dare or truth?"

"Truth Cariño."

Sonny didn’t have to think long about the question he had for Rafael. He figured this was the perfect time to ask him what had been burning in his mind, but which he would never have dared to ask under normal circumstances.

"What do you like best about me?"   


He regretted it almost immediately, because when Rafael chose ‘truth’, he answered with an unvarnished truth. So he waited for the answer, in expectancy.

Rafael framed his face with his hands, and answered with the smile that was only for Sonny, "Everything about you is amazing to me."

Needless to say, after such truth there was nothing but action, the best kind of action. Of course once again, they were both winners.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed 😌
> 
> Dialogue Prompt : "Everything about you is amazing to me."


End file.
